


The Physicist's Physique

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Book: Le Sanctuaire du Gondwana | The Gondwana Sanctuary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: About the body swap. Beta-read and edited by Blackpenny





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/gifts), [Mitsugoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/gifts).
  * A translation of [Le physique du physicien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873840) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



When he finally finds his body back, Mortimer is relieved. How he would have hated to stay forever in Olrik's! Not that the criminal's body is in poor physical condition, far from it, but to have both the authorities and the Colonel's enemies after him. Unthinkable!

  
Anyway, it is nice to feel familiar sensations again. Finally an anchored body! With Olrik's, he sometimes felt that he could fly away at the slightest gust of wind. And to think that the damned colonel is not able to take a punch standing;  but hey, that he already knew!

  
Yet something seems strange. Some gestures are less responsive and he feels a tiredness and tightness in unusual muscles. What could Olrik have done with his body during the last few weeks to tire it so much?  
The first time he goes back to the gym after returning to London, Mortimer gets the real story by looking at his training record. How dreadful!

  
Hours and hours of running, without his usual break every three minutes, stretching, nearly no bag work or pull-ups! It’s as if Olrik had wanted to practice his usual regimen within Mortimer's body! What heresy!

  
Mortimer shakes his head in disbelief. His body is the opposite of the Colonel's! A boxer - all power - is not a gymnast or a runner! Who would try to transform an artillery unit into light cavalry or even use it as such? Mortimer is surprised that his enemy had shown so little sense.

  
What could he have thought to ignore the most elementary logic?

**Author's Note:**

> For me, Olrik, assuming that Mortimer is slow - slower than him, yes, but Olrik is a superman at running - and heavy - of course they are not in the same weight class, but it is Olrik who is at most middleweight - jumped to the conclusion that Mortimer is not an athlete. From there he did not even ask himself how to best use the body he inhabited ... it's not the same running technique between a boxer and a long-distance runner! (I think that Olrik is very strong in 5000 and 10000m)


End file.
